Trapped
by Little Bit of Frog
Summary: A one chapter tale about Dirk and Todd being trapped together during a case. Post Season 2. This is a stand alone, but it could also follow my other stories if you like. Complete.


Trapped

Note from the author- Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my other stories. I cannot tell you how much I've enjoyed both getting to write for these amazing characters, and the incredible and encouraging responses I have gotten. This takes place after season 2 and can be read totally independent of my other stories. This was just how I picture it would go if Dirk and Todd got trapped together during a case.

* * *

"What is it about this case and spooky forests?" Todd asked.

Dirk had been wondering the same thing since this was now the third creepy collection of trees and foliage they had found themselves in over the span of as many days.

"I don't know." Dirk admitted. "I had thought a mystery involving a series of suspicious emails and computer theft would be a bit more 'indoorsy'. Tough clearly this particular case is rather fond of the great outdoors."

Todd stopped walking and started at Dirk. "So do you consciously think 'I've said what I've needed to say but feel the need to quadruple my word count', or does that just come naturally?"

"Naturally." Said Dirk as he made the decision to not release the convoluted monologue that begged to be unleashed from his lips.

They hiked quietly for a while. Dirk was determined to not be the one to break the silence. He could be stoic and moody like Todd. He could have a perfectly normal walk in the woods without his entire vocabulary tumbling out of his mouth. He almost spoke so many times, but he managed to clamp his mouth shut just before any sounds came out.

Finally, Todd let out a sigh of frustration.

"We're not getting anywhere!" he exclaimed. "We are literally wandering around pointlessly with no leads and no clues. Is the Universe saying anything? Because I'm ready to go home, order a pizza, and call it a night."

Dirk's mouth watered at the thought of pizza. He also felt physical relief from no longer being bound to his vow of silence.

"No." he said, trying to keep his answer brief. Then he added a quick "Pizza sounds good."

Todd nodded, and they turned back towards where they came from. They'd barely traveled more than a few steps before Dirk saw something glimmer in the light.

"Hello." Said Dirk "What are you?"

"What do you see?" asked Todd.

"Something sparkling in that tree. In the branches near the trunk. Can you not see it?"

Todd looked in the direction Dirk was pointing. "I see the tree." He said.

Dirk felt a tingle of excitement as he realized the light was in the perfect spot so it could be seen at exactly that moment by someone exactly Dirk's height. It was all connected.

Dirk raced over to the tree. It was growing on a ledge with an almost five foot drop on one side. The roots looped in and out of the ground on the side of the ledge. Dirk wondered how on earth conditions had to be for a tree to grow that way. The object was on the side of the tree that was hanging over the ledge. He tried to reach around the tree to grab it, but it was too far. He climbed onto the roots and scooted around the tree.

"Woah." Said Todd "I'm not sure those can hold you."

"It's fine." Said Dirk "Just a little further…"

Then the root snapped, and Dirk fell.

"Dirk!" Todd cried as he raced to his friend.

Dirk thought he would tumble down onto the ground, but instead his left leg plunged down between the roots and was pinned. His right leg made it to the ground, but the other was entangled in tree roots from the mid thigh down.

"Hold on." Said Todd with a chuckle "Let me help."

"Are you actually laughing at me?" asked Dirk.

"Are you hurt?" asked Todd.

"Just a bit startled and incapacitated."

"But not injured?"

"No."

"Then yes. I'm laughing at you."

Dirk made a face.

"Come on!" said Todd "It's funny! How did you even manage that?"

"Just, help me get out." Said Dirk.

After several unsuccessful attempts to free Dirk's leg, Todd was no longer smiling.

"It feels tighter." Said Dirk.

"I think you leg is starting to swell." He tried to pull out the root. "It's too thick to break by hand. And my pocket knife won't make a dent in this."

"Ooh!" Dirk cried "Do you have a chainsaw?"

Todd glared at him. "That would be in my other jeans."

"No need to be snarky." Said Dirk.

"Hang on." Said Todd "Let me get a stronger branch. Maybe I can use some leverage to shift things and you can pull your leg out."

Dirk suddenly felt very vulnerable. "Don't go far!" he squeaked.

Todd turned to face Dirk with an annoyed look on his face, but when he saw the panic in Dirk's eyes, his expression softened. "I won't."

Dirk nodded, relieved. He knew it was ridiculous, but he'd been so alone for so long that he often held onto Todd's company like an airhose at the bottom of the ocean.

"Here's one." Said Todd as he reached for a branch less than fifteen feet from Dirk. He bent over to grab it, and then cried out and dropped to the ground.

"Todd!" Dirk cried.

Todd was rolling around, fighting an invisible force. His eyes were wide with panic as he kicked and struggled.

"Your pills!" yelled Dirk "Get your pills!"

Todd's right arm was twisted up behind him and appeared to be pinned to his body. He was trying to get his pill bottle out of his pocket with his left hand. At the same moment he retrieved the bottle, his other arm was twisted and yanked against his chest. The bottle was rolling on the ground towards Dirk. Dirk bent down to grab it, but he couldn't reach far enough, and it rolled past him and down the hill, deep into the woods.

Todd was thrashing on the ground. "No!" he screamed "Let me go!"

Dirk was freaking out inside, but he was trying desperately to appear calm and remember what Farah had told him. During an attack, Todd was only semi aware of reality. Like a nightmare where you forget you are dreaming. Panic makes the attacks stronger. She said the key was keeping him centered and focused.

"Todd!" Dirk yelled "Todd, listen to my voice! Focus on me!"

Todd was still struggling, but his eyes turned to Dirk, and Dirk could see the recognition in them. He seemed aware that he was having an attack. That was half the battle right there.

"Good." Said Dirk "Now, walk me through this. What is happening?"

"Chains!" cried Todd in a strained voice "Wrapped all around me!"

Dirk could see it. Not the actual hallucination, but the way Todd's body was twisted and pinned looked indeed like he'd been bound by heavy chains.

"Alright." Said Dirk "You can speak, so you can breathe. Take a deep breath and relax. It will help keep it from escalating."

Todd didn't break eye contact as he took a breath. Then he flinched as the chains apparently tightened.

"You can keep this from progressing further. Breathe. Focus. It's alright. You're going to be alright."

Dirk was amazed watching Todd force his terrified body to calm down. Soon the blind panic on his face was gone. Todd was still tied up, but the attack had leveled out, and the chains were no longer tightening around him.

"There." Said Dirk as he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "You've got this."

Todd began shifting and pulling, clearly trying to free himself from his bondage. He had no more luck than Dirk.

Todd kicked a log near his feet. Of course, since his legs were tied together, it was more of an angry, double foot shove. He took a deep breath and looked up at Dirk. "Any ideas?"

* * *

Todd was trying to keep things in perspective. He wasn't freezing or drowning or on fire. He was, however, wrapped from shoulders to ankles in heavy, metallic chains.

He took another deep breath. Getting worked up could mean the attack revving up again. His best hope was to calmly wait it out.

He tried to shift his position. Nothing helped. His right arm was twisted and pinned across the small of his back. His left arm came across his chest with his elbow bent and his hand up by his chin. The thick links of the chain were pressing hard against his flesh, and it was difficult to keep the nagging feeling of claustrophobia in check.

"Your phone." Said Todd. "Where is your phone?"

Dirk immediately perked up. "Of course! I have a phone!"

Todd sagged with relief as he envisioned Farah rushing to their aid. He could sit in these chains a long time if he knew Farah was on her way.

Then he saw Dirk's pocket checking getting a bit more frantic.

"What's wrong?" asked Todd.

"I can't seem to find it. It's here someplace. I know it!"

Todd felt sick. No telling how long the attack would last, and Dirk wasn't getting out anytime soon either. This was very bad.

Dirk gasped. "There it is!" He was pointing to the ground near where his leg was trapped. Dirk leaned over and grunted and twisted and stretched, trying to reach the phone. He eventually was standing with his trapped leg supporting him, and leaned over with his free leg in the air while he reached down. He looked like what Todd could only describe as an awkward goose doing a ballet version of "I'm a little teapot".

"Got it!" he cried as he pulled himself up to standing. Then his face fell.

"Battery is dead."

"Are you kidding me?!" Todd yelled. He felt a slight tightening around his chest and forced himself to breathe deeply again.

"Todd, I don't suppose you could reach your phone." Said Dirk.

"I'll try." Said Todd. He shifted and grunted and rolled around on the ground for nearly ten minutes before Dirk said,

"Isn't that it there?"

Sure enough, laying on the ground a ways away, was his phone. It apparently had fallen out of his pocket during the thrashing.

Todd's feeling of relief lasted only a moment as he wondered how on earth he was going to reach it. He tried rolling and scooting and swearing, but eventually he found the most effective method was an inchworm like crawl. When he'd finally dragged himself to it, he had to pause to catch his breath. His chin and knees were bleeding from the journey over.

"You made it!" Dirk cried. "Now, call Farah!"

"How?" asked Todd. "I can't operate it with my face."

"Voice command." Said Dirk flippantly.

"Oh, you mean the feature you broke when you were screwing around with my phone last week?"

Dirk's face fell. "Oh yes. That was your phone, wasn't it?" He paused and said "Your hand. The one by your face. Can you use that?"

"It's wrapped in chains." Said Todd "The phone only works with skin contact."

"Yes but it's not really covered in chains. The phone can't tell that you're having an attack. It can still feel your hand even if you can't feel the phone."

Todd felt his cheeks flush as he realized he was still thinking of the attack as real. When Amanda had told him how hard it was to separate the attacks from reality, he couldn't understand how that could be true.

 _Now I get it._ He thought.

Todd positioned his hand over the phone. His hand was under his chin, so Dirk tried to talk Todd through what he was doing, but it became clear very quickly that it was not going to work. He couldn't even feel the phone and Dirk could barely see the screen with Todd on top of it.

"Can you bring it to me?" asked Dirk.

Todd prayed it was mud that the phone was in. He moved his face around and gripped the phone in his teeth.

The crawl towards Dirk was comically slow. His chin was raw from scraping against the ground. His knees had worn through his jeans and were painfully going across hard ground and sharp rocks and something slimy.

Finally, he made it to Dirk's feet. Todd rolled onto his back and lifted the phone as high as he could in a semi sit up position. Dirk reached down and couldn't quite make it, so he strained as he stretched further and let out a sharp cry right before he grasped the phone and lifted it out of Todd's mouth.

"What happened?" Todd asked. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a teeny, tiny puncture wound from something sharp inside the tree root. Apparently this particular trap is a gift that keeps on giving."

Todd looked up between he roots and saw blood coming down Dirk's pant leg. They needed to get out. Sooner rather than later.

"What's your unlock code?" asked Dirk.

"A v." said Todd "On the left."

"Oops." Said Dirk "I did it on the right."

"It's a large v." said Todd.

"Shit. I made a small one."

"Stop putting it in until I finish describing it!" Todd barked. "Large v, on the left. Take it as far up as it will go."

"And it's a regular v?" said Dirk "Not upside down or some strange, alternate, or stylized version of a v?"

"Just a regular v shape. Like a triangle with the point down and no top."

Dirk cringed. "I wish you had said that without a top part faster."

"Tell me you didn't put in a triangle." Todd moaned.

"Well, I won't say that I did, but I'm also now locked out for too many wrong attempts."

Todd closed his eyes and forced another deep breath. He wanted to yell. He wanted to scream and thrash and rage. But he knew it would help nothing, and would probably result in getting strangled by chains. So instead he used every relaxation and centering technique Farah and Amanda had taught him, and just remained silent until the worst of the frustration had passed.

"Use the emergency mode and call the police." He said.

"Right!" cried Dirk, who was clearly relieved the Todd wasn't yelling at him. Then his face fell.

"Now what?" asked Todd.

"No reception." Said Dirk.

"Shit." Muttered Todd. The feeling of defeat was crushing him even more than his imaginary bonds. He wanted to just give up. Not that long ago, he would have. It had only been recent that his life had anything in it worth fighting for.

Todd looked up at Dirk. "How's the leg?"

At first Dirk looked like he was about to brush it off, but as their gazes met, Todd's glare demanded the truth.

"It's… not good."

"How bad is it?"

"Well, I don't think I'm in too much danger from passing out from blood loss, but under more ideal circumstances I would have it cleaned and examined."

"Can you reach it?"

Dirk nodded.

"Use some cloth and cover it up. Have anything clean?"

"I have a fresh handkerchief in my pocket." Said Dirk.

"Why do you carry a… you know, I don't even care. Yeah, use that."

Dirk cringed as he pressed the cloth against the wound on his thigh. Dirk realized Todd had seen the pain on his face and looked embarrassed. Todd tried to change the subject.

"How long do you think before Farah not hearing from us makes her worried enough to look for us?"

"Depends." Said Dirk "If she found something interesting during her part of the reconnaissance and has tried unsuccessfully to contact us, she may already be on her way." He paused and added "Though I don't know how she will find us. We didn't leave her any leads."

Todd winced. That was his fault and he knew it. With things being a bit quieter, both Dirk and Farah had more time to worry about Todd and his… unique… health issues. When they were battling crazed sorcerers in Montana and bloodthirsty Blackwing agents, they couldn't spare too much time to worry about Todd's pararibulitis. But as soon as things got slow, it was like it was all they could think about was ways Todd's body could malfunction. It wasn't their fault. He was doing it in his head too, but that just made him more aware and frustrated when he saw his own fear and insecurity reflected in their eyes.

It started small. They would watch him a little closer, even when he did simple things like stand on a chair to change a lightbulb or carry large boxes downstairs. They'd rush over and offer to help. When he would insist he had it, he could see it. He could almost hear it. _What if he has an attack while standing up so high?_ _What if he collapses on the stairs while carrying something heavy?_ They would watch him far too closely, and let out an audible sigh of relief when he was done. It made him feel incapable and useless. He tried to ignore it, but it kept happening more and more, and over smaller and smaller things.

It came to a head the week before when they had ordered takeout from the Chinese place across the street. Farah and Dirk were debating which of them was going to walk down and pick it up when Todd said he'd do it. He saw panic flash across their eyes and they both suddenly felt the need to go too. Todd got angry and snapped something about being a grown man and how he could handle walking across the street to pick up food. He'd gotten so worked up it that he'd barely made it down the apartment steps to the front door before his shoes were suddenly made of nails. He'd gotten to his pills quickly, but not before he disrupted and scared several downstairs neighbors who were having a conversation about the new leash laws for the city when he dropped to the ground in agony. He limped, humiliated and defeated, to get their food.

When he returned to the apartment, he walked in as Mrs. Simalski was telling Dirk and Farah what she had witnessed, and all three of them fell silent as soon as Todd opened the door. The attack and the meds had zapped both his energy and his appetite, so he put the food on the table and went to bed without a word to any of them. They never brought it up, but both of them were giving Todd a bit more space then they had before. He knew it was only because he was mad and embarrassed about it, and not because they actually stopped worrying about him, but he decided to take what he could get.

That morning, he and Dirk had almost texted Farah about where they were going. But Todd was tired of feeling like he needed a babysitter, and said that they shouldn't bother her.

 _And so here we are…_ he thought as he agonized over the fact that he could have prevented this conundrum they were stuck in.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Dirk looked over at him. "For what?"

Todd glared at him. "Really? You're going to make me say it?"

"Say what?" Dirk exclaimed "What are you insisting that I'm insisting you say?"

"That this is my fault!" barked Todd.

Dirk blinked. "Come again?"

"This… mess that we're in. It's my fault."

Dirk made that face. The one where he furrowed his brow and pursed his lips and looked like he was thinking so hard that it was almost physically painful to watch. Todd hated that look. He also often hated whatever Dirk said after giving that look.

"Let me see if I have this clear." Said Dirk "You think that I think that this particular predicament in which we find ourselves is your fault."

"Just forget I said it." Said Todd.

"No, please, I'd like to hear all about how I blame you for this." He crossed his arms and a look came over his face of exaggerated concentration. "Hmm… let me see. I decided to take this case, so that's clearly your fault. And I decided we should come out to these woods. Also your fault. I led us out this way, saw the shiny, mystery object, climbed to get it, fell, and got trapped. 100% your fault. And don't bother trying to bring up your attempt to warn me of the possible danger. I know that was just a ruse. Then you had a flare up of your chronic disease. I completely blame you for that. And you kept our cell phones from working. I'm not sure I will ever forgive you for that one."

Todd glared at him. "You know what I mean! Farah would know where we are and be on her way to rescue us if I hadn't made such a big deal of feeling like I was being babysat."

"Yes." Said Dirk flatly. "And the only reason she doesn't know is because when I went to text her you tackled me, wrestled my phone away, and dramatically flung it into the ocean, leaving me no earthly way to contact her despite it being my deepest desire."

"Ok, you know what, just stop!" said Todd as he turned his head to face away from Dirk. No small feat considering how his body was pinned.

"Todd," said Dirk with a much gentler voice "you have to stop this. Contrary to popular belief, I'm a grown man who can make his own decisions from time to time. You and Farah and Amanda are constantly rescuing me, correcting me, or in trouble because of me. I didn't text Farah because I too occasionally enjoy leaving my home without everyone being on high alert." Dirk took a deep breath and said "Did it ever even occur to you that I blame myself for this?"

Todd hadn't, but he was still too frustrated to respond.

The sky rumbled, and rain began to fall.

"I suppose I think this is your fault as well." Said Dirk in an annoyed tone.

Todd didn't respond, and they were silent as the rain fell on them and turned the dirt under Todd's body to mud. He rolled over to try and keep his face out of the wet mess, but every position was between super uncomfortable and extremely painful. He ended up on his back, his right arm squished under his weight, and rain pounding on his face.

He heard shifting and the rustle of branches and then the rain wasn't hitting him as much. He looked over and realized Dirk was pulling on the branches of the tree to try and shield Todd from the rain.

"Thanks." Said Todd, unsure what else to say.

"You're welcome." Was all Dirk said in reply.

* * *

The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared. The tree had only semi protected Dirk from the rain. Todd was wet and muddy. The sun was setting and both men were getting cold.

Dirk's leg had become more swollen and painful. He tried not to think about what kind of bacteria was crawling into his puncture wound.

Todd was also in a lot of pain. He kept trying to shift on the ground, but it was obvious that every movement was agonizing, and none of the various positions helped. Being pinned in an uncomfortable position for so long had taken its toll.

Dirk couldn't stand the silence any longer. It made it too easy for him to focus on how miserable he was.

"She's going to find us." Said Dirk "Farah, I mean. She always does."

"I know." Said Todd "Every time I look up or hear something the woods, I think it's going to be her and I will see her standing there." A wistful look came over Todd's face.

"I knew you two would get together." Said Dirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Todd.

"You and Farah. I saw the connection between you before you two had even officially met."

Todd raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying she and I had a holistic romance?"

Dirk rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. I see connections, and I saw that one early on."

"I thought you said it surprised you." Said Todd.

"Yes, it did, but that doesn't mean I didn't see it before it unfolded. I don't always understand what I'm seeing when I'm seeing it."

Todd chuckled in a slightly annoyed way that he did when he was both amused and aggravated. Dirk's plan to distract them both was working.

"Anything else you can see about me?" asked Todd.

"Oh yes." Said Dirk.

Todd perked up. "Like what?"

"I don't know." He admitted.

"You don't know? You know something, or you don't. You can't have it both ways."

"I'm not explaining it right." Said Dirk. He closed his eyes and tried to find the most accurate words to describe the indescribable that he experienced in everyday life. "Alright. Think about it this way. Say you know someone. And this someone knows all sorts of things you don't. And they try to tell you about it, but it's in a language you don't understand. And sometimes it finally clicks and you realize what they meant, but a lot of the time it seems like random noises and gestures."

"So what you're saying is that the Universe has been making grunts and gestures in my direction?"

"While pointing and jumping. Yes." Said Dirk "Like the day we first met. Remember that? When I broke into your apartment?"

"I have a vague memory of that meeting." Said Todd with a tone that made Dirk think that he remembered it very well.

"Well when we finished our fight, I grabbed your right hand. Do you remember that? I took it and stared at the palm of that hand."

"You did?" said Todd. "I mean, I guess that sounds right. I felt like you were being weird. I don't remember that specifically though."

"Well I do. I saw so much on your hand. Things I couldn't understand. But there it was. A huge flashing light that said something important was connected. I had no idea what it was. I mean sure, stuff happened with your right hand. That was even the one where you got electrocuted by those crazy cult leaders. But that wasn't it. I could tell. I didn't actually know what it meant until we got to Bergsberg."

"And what did it mean?" asked Todd with an edge of amusement in his voice.

"That you would get pararibulitis."

Todd froze. "What?"

"When you told me about your first attack. The one on the floor at the diner. You said it started on the palm of your right hand and spread. And as soon as you said that, it was like the Universe started jumping and nodding. That was it! That's what the Universe was telling me that day, even though I didn't understand it at the time."

It could have been the dimming light, but the look on Todd's face seemed… unsettled. That was the exact opposite of what Dirk was shooting for.

"That upsets you." Said Dirk.

Todd did what was probably meant as a shrug, but his limited movement made it seem more like a shudder.

"I'm sorry." Said Dirk. "I didn't mean… I explained it wrong. It's more like…"

Dirk stopped as he heard Todd gasp.

"What?!" said Dirk "What happened?"

"Hang on." Said Todd. He shifted on the ground and began stiffly pulling himself out of the twisted position he'd been trapped in. He let out a small cry.

"Is the attack changing?" asked Dirk, more than a little afraid that it was about to get worse.

"No." Todd groaned. "It's over. I just hurt."

Dirk watched his friend slowly and painfully moved his arms and legs. It was not an especially quiet process. The sounds Todd was making was like a man rolling over on a bed of broken glass.

Finally, Todd was flat on his back with his arms out at his sides and his legs stretched out on the ground. He was breathing hard from the pain and effort.

"How bad?" asked Dirk.

"My arms and legs are all pins and needles. And I might have dislocated my right shoulder. I can't tell if it's just a bad strain or more serious."

"Todd, listen to me, you need to find your pills. It could happen again, and you have to be ready."

"Ok, first of all, I'm not going anywhere until I get some circulation in my limbs. And my pills rolled down that gorge and if I can't even stand, I really can't climb. Also, it's getting dark. I won't be able to find them even if I was sure which way they went. And I can't climb back up in the dark no matter how many functional limbs I have."

"Forget the pills!" said Dirk "Pick yourself up and go to the car. Get help!"

"So I'm not sure why you think I'll have an easier time stumbling alone in the dark towards the car then I would chasing my pills."

"You're free!" cried Dirk "Go get help before you have another attack!"

"Even if I found the car, which is unlikely at this point, I shouldn't drive it in case I have another attack and lose control of the car."

"Well don't drive far! There's a little gas station just down the…"

"I'm not leaving you!" he cried.

Dirk stared. "What?

"I'm not leaving you trapped alone in the dark in the middle of the woods. You can't talk me out of that. We do better together as a team then we do alone. We both know that. It's stupid to split up now."

Dirk felt that tug inside. The one he felt so often around Todd. The reminder that for the first time in his life, he was with people that accepted him and cared for him and would rather die in the dark next to him then abandon him. He nearly burst into tears. Instead he said, "Well, if I can't talk you out of it, I won't waste my breath."

"You can't." said Todd firmly.

"Well, fine. Then we'll just sit here. Together. All night."

"Unless Farah finds us first."

"Of course."

The sun was barely still over the horizon when Dirk said, "Thank you."

Todd shrugged. A real, proper shrug by a man not tied in chains, though possibly had a dislocated shoulder.

"Yeah, well, you'd do the same for me."

* * *

Every part of Todd's body hurt. The blood was finally free flowing into his limbs, but that was almost worse. It allowed him to feel just how much he'd hurt himself. He had cuts and bruises from the sharp rocks on the ground, his muscles ached from being held in unnatural positions for so long. His shoulder was so painful that his right arm was practically useless. He'd also pinched a nerve that was sending shooting pains all over. And he was starting to shiver from the cold.

 _We have to get out of here._

It took time and far too much effort, but Todd forced himself up into a sitting position.

They sky had cleared and the moon and stars provided more light then Todd had expected. He could see Dirk watching him intently as Todd struggled to stand. His knees hurt so bad. Blood and dirt and sweat had caked his jeans to his legs, making his movements even more stiff.

He finally made it to standing. Hunched, painful, awkward standing. But he was standing nonetheless. He hobbled towards Dirk.

"How's the leg?"

"Not good." Dirk admitted.

Todd made it to the tree and tried to examine it. It was too dark to see much of the pinned leg, but Todd could tell that it was far more swollen then before. The gap where Todd was originally going to wedge a strong branch for leverage was no longer a gap.

"Can you feel your foot?" asked Todd.

"I'm not sure how much." Said Dirk. "Everything from my knee down feels tight and a bit numb."

"Is it still bleeding?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. I may have a natural tourniquet here with these tree roots."

"Hang on. I'm going to get a branch and pry your leg out."

Todd tried. He really did. He was barely able to lift his right arm, and he had very little strength. And attack like that was usually followed by him collapsing in a bed and passing out for a while until he regained his strength. Todd felt his body trying to shut down and sleep off the attack. He cried out as he had to use both arms to lift the thick branch off the ground. He was going to use it to try and pry the root off of Dirk's leg. Todd pushed the branch against the root and attempted to move it over enough for Dirk to escape. Todd's shoulder was screaming from the pain and Dirk let out his own cry as the leverage from the branch caused the root to shift and pinch, which caused more pain to his injured leg.

After multiple unsuccessful attempts, they had gotten nowhere.

"Just stop." Said Dirk "It was a valiant effort, but you're just hurting yourself."

"I've got this!" said Todd in a strained and aggravated voice. "Just let me try…"

"Todd! You are hurting me too! This isn't working and it is wasting what little energy you have left on a pointless and painful endeavor that will ultimately benefit no one!"

Todd knew he was right. He dropped the branch and nearly fell to the ground himself. The adrenaline from trying to free Dirk had worn off. It was getting harder to stand. And it was getting colder. Todd slowly walked up next to the tree and sat down on the ledge. He dangled his legs over the edge, and sat with Dirk on his left. With Todd sitting there, Dirk's head was level with Todd's ribcage. Dirk pressed against him and Todd put his left arm across Dirk's shoulders and the two of them huddled together for warmth.

"How much colder do you think it will get?" asked Dirk.

"It's still early." Said Todd "It could get a lot worse."

Dirk grabbed Todd's legs and held them tightly against his chest for a little warmth. The action made Todd cringe as he felt the ache of every injury on his poor legs, but he needed the shared bodyheat just as badly as Dirk.

It hurt too much to lift his right arm, so Todd let it rest in his lap. He was angry he was down a limb. He wondered again how bad his shoulder really was. Farah would know. She'd know how to fix it too. And how to get them out.

"What are you thinking?" asked Dirk.

"Just how much I wish Farah was here."

Dirk nodded. "Yes, I suppose you would prefer her company in a trapped in the middle of the woods huddled together for warmth cuddle scenario."

"Ok, first of all, we are not cuddling. Call it that again and I'll sit over there and we can both freeze. Secondly, I meant she'd know what to do about my shoulder. And probably your leg too."

"So, then she's not more skilled at cudd… bodyheat sharing?"

Todd glared at him. "The terminology is barely better, and also that's a really weird question."

"Sorry." Said Dirk. "Not too many people make much physical contact with me. As strange is it may sound… I'm a bit worried I'm doing it… wrong."

"Are you honestly concerned that you are botching trying to stay warm?"

"It's not that unrealistic of a fear!" Exclaimed Dirk. "Handshakes, hugs, shoulder slaps… all physical contact has strict, complicated, and intricate rules. What social mores could I be violating right now?!"

"Just don't call it cuddling… or bodyheat sharing, and don't try to lay you head on my lap and we'll be fine." Todd snapped back. "You act like you've never had human contact before."

"I didn't." said Dirk quietly. "Not for a long time."

Todd felt that familiar pang of guilt that he got when he remembered just how much Dirk had been through.

"Like, at all?" Todd asked.

Dirk shrugged. "Doctors sometimes had to touch me during exams. I didn't get hit terribly often, though that did happen on occasion. But there was no… how do I put it… social touching? You know, no touch in greeting or friendship or reassurance or anything like that." Dirk took a breath. "When we fought in your apartment the day we met and you threw me out and when I met Amanda and you punched my arm and when we grabbed onto each other in the lightbulb room when the walls were closing in and when we held hands when we encountered the ghost rhino and…"

"Ok, ok, I get it." Said Todd.

"My point is, in a matter of a few days, one person had touched me more than anyone had in decades. I didn't know how to respond to that. I still don't. Touch is like some slang sublanguage that everyone understands except me. Like you are all speaking Latin along with English and are all confused when I don't understand the Latin part."

Todd thought back to all those clumsy hugs and back taps and how Dirk would sit way too close on the couch when they watched tv. It was so obvious that it was the behavior of a man starving for human contact and completely unsure of how to handle the little he actually received. Todd once again wondered how Dirk had become so positive after spending most of his existence is such a life sucking place.

Todd patted Dirk's shoulder. "You cuddle fine."

Dirk seemed disproportionately pleased by this. Then he added, "But you'd rather cuddle Farah."

"No contest. No offense."

"None taken." Said Dirk. "You know, I can understand Farrah's attraction to you. You are appealing on many levels, but you aren't my type either. No offense."

"Yeah I'm 100% ok with you not being sexually attracted to me." Said Todd. Then he paused and asked, "Is there anyone you do see that way?"

Dirk was quiet long enough that Todd was concerned that he may have crossed a line with his question when Dirk answered, "I… I don't think so."

"Really?" said Todd. "Have you ever found anyone attractive?"

"I don't know." Said Dirk. "I mean, I see people and am drawn to them at times. And I notice people I think of as beautiful, but it's like being drawn to music or art. It's not like what I see other people have. Not the way it is for you and Farah and other couples I've observed."

"Do you think it has to do with all that time in Blackwing? Like maybe all that isolation stunted it or…"

"I've considered that." Said Dirk. "Or maybe it's like Devildare."

"Who?" said Todd.

"The blind superhero that isn't really blind and wears that constricting suit."

"Daredevil." Said Todd.

"Right. So, Daredevil can't see. At least not the way other people see. He can see and understand things others can't, but he can't do simple everyday things like read a sheet of paper. And I think sometimes that I'm a little like that. I can connect with people through the interconnectedness of the Universe in a way that others can't, but I can't connect with people in the normal way that most people can."

Todd thought about that a moment and then said, "That theory is flawed."

"How so?" asked Dirk.

"That may have been the case for a long time, but you are connecting with people now. You have real friends. Yeah it took a while and it was a weird ride, but you finally have that. In fact, you have more real friends who care about you and look out for you and would risk their lives for you then a lot of people who don't have a special connection to the Universe."

"I suppose that is true." Said Dirk. "But I felt an ache for a friend. All my life. All those years locked away. I always have. I've never felt that same ache for a romantic partner."

"Do you want to?" asked Todd.

"I don't know. In theory I do. But I don't feel that yearning for a lover like I did for a friend."

"Look," said Todd "I know this may sound odd, but it's not everything. I mean, this thing with Farah is exciting and great and I'm thrilled we have it, but we're friends first. And I think that part of us is even more important. Maybe you don't feel it because of Blackwing or maybe you've never met the right person or who knows. But it is possible to live a full and exciting life without that."

Todd couldn't see Dirk's face, but his words seemed to bring his friend comfort. Dirk was about to say something when the ledge Todd was sitting on crumbled. The tree shifted, and the roots cracked, and the tree fell over. Both men tumbled to the ground.

* * *

They had made a tourniquet for Dirk's suddenly free leg, but the injury was worse then they had hoped. Dirk couldn't walk without more assistance than Todd was able to provide in his own injured state. The clouds had rolled back in, and the newly downed tree provided some shielding from the wind. While it was a challenge to find a way to sit without aggravating each others injuries, they were both so cold that they were unashamedly cuddling. Even Dirk knew there was no other word for it.

Dirk felt Todd getting heavier against him, and then his head dropped down onto Dirk's chest.

"Todd, are you alright?"

He didn't answer.

"Todd? Todd!" Dirk shouted. Todd's head shot up and he gasped.

"What happened?!" Dirk demanded.

"N… nothing. I'm fine. Just… tired…" Todd's head began sinking onto Dirk again.

"Wake up!" Dirk cried as he shook his friend. He must have accidentally bumped his shoulder because Todd cried out as he jerked awake.

"It's too cold! Hypothermia is setting in. Stay with me. Stay awake!"

Todd groaned. Dirk knew how tired Todd was after his attacks, but they needed to stay as alert and aware as possible. And while it certainly wasn't his only concern, Dirk was also afraid of being alone with his thoughts.

Despite the shivering and shaking, Todd's head kept dropping down, and Dirk would shake him awake.

"This… this isn't working." Said Dirk. "At this rate, we won't last the night. We have to try and get to safety."

"It's col… colder out there than it is in he… here." Said Todd through chattering teeth. "We can barely walk. We won't m… make it."

"Come on!" said Dirk as he dragged himself out from under the tree shelter. Todd crawled out behind him and they both leaned heavily on the downed tree as they stood.

"N… now… what?" Todd stammered.

"We wal… walk." Said Dirk. He stepped forward and promptly collapsed as he tried to put weight on his leg.

Todd tried to help him up, but with his own limitations and exhaustion, the result was both men collapsing in a heap on the ground. They couldn't move forward and were colder than ever.

Then Dirk saw it. Movement. Someone was out there.

"H… h… hello?" Dirk called "Hello!"

"What are you d… doing?" asked Todd.

"Someone's out there! We're saved!"

Dirk pushed himself up to almost standing. He waved his arms and called out. "We're here! Todd, we're saved!"

Todd grabbed Dirk's jacket. "Dirk, don't move."

"What are you talking about?" Dirk turned to the shadowy figure. "Do you have a blanket or…" he stopped. A sickening feeling hit him in the gut.

The strange figure shifted and moved in the starlight. Then it stood to its terrifying height as a full grown grizzly bear.

Dirk staggered back and fell onto Todd. They were trying desperately to hold as still as possible as the bear walked towards them. It growled deep in its throat and Dirk was shaking all over, only partially from the cold. It was back on all fours and slowly approaching them.

"P… p… play dead." Hissed Todd.

They both slowly lowered themselves onto the ground and tried to hold still. The bear came close enough to sniff them.

Dirk was holding Todd so tightly that he knew he was hurting his shoulder, but he couldn't force himself to relax his grip.

The bear paused, stood again, and roared.

Dirk couldn't help it. He screamed. Todd might have screamed too. He couldn't tell. But the screaming was loud and terrified and it nearly drowned out the sound of the approaching helicopter.

The bear was so startled by the chopper approaching the clearing nearby, that it abandoned its attack and fled.

The helicopter landed, and someone shone a bright light that landed on the bears' almost meal.

"Dirk? Todd? Is that you?!"

"Farah!" they cried in unison as she rushed towards them.

"What happened?" she asked as she assessed the situation.

"We… we were trapped." Said Todd.

"And cold." Said Dirk. "So very cold."

"You're both half frozen. Come on, let's get you in."

"Why are you even here?" asked Todd. "No complaints, but why…"

"I picked up some sort of lowjack signal from some of our clients stolen goods. One led me to this area, but the closer I got, the harder it was to pinpoint the location. Then I picked up the heat signature from the bear and saw that it was going after another heat signature that appeared to be human… or two humans I guess." She shook her head. "I didn't know it was you, but it really does not surprise me."

"Oh!" Dirk cried as he reached into the branches of the fallen tree and pulled something out.

"This!" he said "This is what I saw!"

"That's the thing that got us trapped and almost killed us?" said Todd in disbelief. "What is it?"

"It's a thing." Said Dirk triumphantly.

"Come on." Said Farah "There's thermal blankets on the chopper. We can look at it when you're not in danger of frostbite."

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" asked Todd.

"Oh. It's mine." She said as she helped Dirk into the side door.

"You have a helicopter and you didn't tell us." Said Dirk "I'd love to learn how to fly it."

"That's part of why I didn't tell you." Said Farah.

She got both boys into their seats and wrapped them in blankets.

"We knew you'd come." Said Dirk.

"Always knew." Added Todd, who was looking sleepy, but also very content.

"Well, we are a team." Said Farah and she examined Dirk's leg. "When I couldn't contact you, I decided to run down my next lead. I figured the closer I got to the case, the closer I'd get to you."

Soon Dirk's leg was cleaned and bandaged, and Todd had been given a generous dose of both his meds and a painkiller for his shoulder. Farah started the engine and took off.

Dirk and Todd were sitting in the back seats, and Todd slumped over onto Dirk. This time, Dirk let his assisfriend snore away as they flew to safety. Dirk held out the shiny, silver cube he'd pulled from the tree. He wondered what strange mystery this one would unlock.

Dirk felt his eyelids getting heavy as he leaned over and rested his head on Todd's. Whatever strangeness was ahead of them would have to wait.

 _Goodnight Universe._ He thought as he closed his eyes and welcomed rest with open arms.


End file.
